Meltdown
Meltdown is a film produced by Devin Weston and Micheal themselves. This movie is actually ironic, given that Micheal is straight not gay, but the movie is very gay itself as it included scenes that gay ones like Trevor love to watch. Plot The movie starts off in a luxury hotel, with a security camera spied on two young men who then took their pants off and both licked their penises. As the scene goes on, they two got more excited and proceeds to suck on the dicks, before sperms started to cum and both had their dicks on each other's ass. They seemed to be enjoying. The next day, both of them woke up only to found out that their penis encountered a meltdown overnight, in which the process was fast and caught on the security camera. Both of them got so worried as they meddled around with the ooze which it was the liquids of a deformed penis. When this case happened, reporters and news agency quickly interviewed them, but the process was not listed out. Sooner, this lack of info sparked conspiracy theorists to conclude that IAA and FIB are hiding something from the public, much like the real-life CIA and NSA which was bogus in cover-ups, false flags, secret surveillance and more lies. At the end of the movie, both of the gay men had sat in a lonely street on a newspaper, regretting yesterday night's actions. This ending was then chosen as the official poster for this film. Production Two gay men was used and literally hurt (and have their penis melted) in the making of this movie. Next were the cleaners who was disgusted by the melted penises. Micheal, who was producing this movie, said that Devin was the one who made up this story, and that Micheal was the one who manage it's business. Since Devin is gay, therefore we had no doubt this story can be screened in cinemas. Credits A FILM BY Micheal De Santa Devin Weston WRITTEN AND PRODUCED BY Devin Weston ASSISTANT PRODUCER Micheal De Santa CAST Potus as Gay man 1 Osama Bin Laden as Gay man 2 Ariana Grande as Annoying Reporter 1 Iggy Azalea as Annoying Reporter 2 James Bond as Cool Reporter PSY as used example of Gay man 1 Snoop Dogg as used example of Gay man 2 Pitbull as Cop 1 Eminem as Cop 2 Flo Rida as Cop 3 Robin Thicke as Witness of camera Justin Bieber as Wannabe of Gay men Jay Z as IAA official and spokesman Beyonce as FIB official and spokesman Edward Snowden as Conspiracy Theorist 1 David Icke as Conspiracy Theorist 2 Mark Dice as Conspiracy Theorist 3 Trevor as Homeless Dog EDITING Devin Weston DIRECTOR OF PORNOGRAPHY Devin Weston VISUAL EFFECTS Devin Weston CATERING Burger Shot EgoChaser eCola Pisswaser Patriot Beer SPECIAL THANKS TO The Gay Society The Homo Society Micheal De Santa Merryweather Los Santos And all the ones who had just finished reading this end credits. Trivia * This flim makes fun of real life trends. * This film is also shitty to an extend, not worth watching it. * It should be rated 18+ according to the scenes in this movie, but since it's GTA 5, where everything is "Yay let's go for sexual humor", therefore this need not be censored by the developers. * Micheal is not gay. Devin is. The only thing that caught him up is that Devin had pushed off the movie's business to him so that Devin himself can move his lazy bum for a break while drinking beer. * If Micheal calls Devin about this movie, he will use a well-known phrase from this movie: Gay homos depends of one thing and one thing only: A continuous supply of sperms. * Because Franklin is straight he can claim this film is weird and not enjoyable. * If you switch to Trevor and watch this movie, you will see Trevor jerking off while his sperms continuously fly over across the screen while exhausting "Yeah". ** Likewise, if you watch this movie in GTA Online, you will see many NPCs jerking off too. * A huge payoff was executed after this movie's success, in which leads the player to be losing lots of hard-earned money.